


Royal Comfort

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Inflation, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: A fluffy Princess Bubblegum/Marceline weight gain story. The updated M/M  version will be in the next chapter.





	1. Original F/F Version

Princess Bubblegum had been staring in the mirror for several minutes now, examining her body from various angles, all ending with a hefty sigh. The princess had gained quite a bit of weight, something she had picked up on after a prolonged glance at the reflection of her plump rear and soft, bloated tummy that was beginning to hang.

"I didn't eat that much at the royal feast, did I?" she asked herself, grabbing her belly, trying to convince herself that it wasn't that soft.

"I suppose I'll just have to deal with increased candy biomass for now," she said. It then occurred to her that she wouldn't be making a whole lot of public appearances, as she wouldn't want her close friends to see her in her corpulent state. So, she decided that she would stay in her castle for a while, and only talk to Peppermint Butler, who she knew was very good at keeping secrets. Perhaps she could take this time to focus on science, and revise her political strategies from the safety of her lab.

"Uh, hey, PB, are you there?" said a familiar voice from beyond the door to her room, belonging to Marceline, her longtime...friend. "Bunk" she muttered to herself, having totally forgotten that she had invited Marceline over for tea and a chat today.

The Princess went through a variety of ways to escape this situation, one of them being leaping out of her window, using her fat to cushion the fall, and then running away to start a new identity somewhere else. But no, she had a duty to her kingdom, and that duty was more important than having Marceline call her a fatass for the next several months, years, or perhaps centuries. "Just a moment," she said, making an attempt to suck in her gut, before surrendering any attempt at damage control entirely and opening the door, leaving her entire pudgy body out in the open for Marceline to see.

"Hi, Marceline" the princess said, trying to keep her regal composure as her cheeks flushed increasingly dark shades of pink. 

"Oh, hey" Marceline said, smirking. "Look like someone had some fun at the royal feast"

Bubblegum clutched her stomach defensively. "You would have overeaten too if you had been there"

Marceline shrugged. "I guess, if they had red stuff there. What, do you expect me to make fun of you? Who do you think I am?"

"Marceline Abadeer" the princess said, placing her hands on her hips.

"What, are you embarrassed about gaining weight or something?" Marceline asked. "I assumed you couldn't feel shame. Or anything"

"Very funny" she said, still blushing. "And, well, yes, I'm slightly embarrassed" 

Marceline chuckled. "Is that why you haven't been out all day? The Candy People have been freaking out about it" 

Bubblegum sighed. "Well, yeah. And even when I'm inside, I feel pretty ashamed of myself" she said with a blush.

"I have an idea" Marceline said, smiling. "Maybe I could help you feel a little less embarrassed about gaining weight"

"What's your idea?" PB asked, ready to accept anything at this point. 

"Well, how about I shapeshift myself a big belly so you won't stand out as much?" Marceline said. 

"You'd really do that?" she asked.

Marceline shrugged. "Yeah, you're my friend and stuff"

PB nodded. "Alright, do it"

"Alright" Marceline said, taking a deep breath. As she exhaled, the princess could see the vampire queen's gut swell rapidly, her lithe figure gradually growing more and more tubby. Most of her weight was focused around her belly, as PB's was, her belly beginning to hang lower and lower, all the way to her knees. With a little more fat added to her rear and breasts, the pale vampire was just as fat as the princess, in fact, even more so. 

"I decided to go a little bigger than you" she said. "So you'll look smaller by comparison, and because I like to be better than you at everything" 

The princess stared at Marceline, stunned by the swiftness of her transformation and strangely enraptured with her new figure.

"Like what you see?" Marceline said teasingly, striking a seductive pose and laughing.

"Actually, yes" The Princess said, suddenly pressing herself up against Marceline, the two girl's soft bloated bellies jiggling as they pressed together. They both blushed simultaneously, then leaned in to kiss one another, Marceline's dark vampire lips pressed against the princess's own plump, candy-flavored ones.

Marceline pulled away. "So, you like me all nice and plump like this?" she said, smiling. 

The Princess blushed. "Well, uh, yes"

"Would you like it if I was, you know, bigger" she asked.

"I'd like that" the princess said. 

Marceline nodded, and took in a deep breath. With concentration, her stomach doubled in size, the gut that once sagged to her knees now touching the floor, as her breasts expanded to spill out on top of her mighty gut and her rear only continuing to swell as well. She now dwarfed the large princess, looking as though she weighed in excess of a thousand pounds.

"Perfect" the Princess said, gently nudging Marceline onto her bed. Marceline took the hint, laying down, fat gut sticking out from her. Princess Bubblegum yawned, and rested her head on Marceline's mighty gut, listening to the sounds of the churning within lulling her to sleep. "Now I won't be so self conscious, assuming that you stay at this size until I manage to burn this weight off"

Marceline sighed. "Sure, I'll do that" she said with surprising sincerity. "Anything for you, Princess" before yawning and falling to sleep.


	2. M/M Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to put something out, but I didn't have the time to actually do something new, so here's an edited/updated version of an existing story. This is a version of "Royal Comfort" but with Marceline and Princess Bubblegum swapped for Marshall Lee and Prince Gumball. I also fixed some of the grammar, updated some parts, and added some new bits so it'd be more up to my current standard of quality. Hopefully I'll have something new out relatively soon.

Prince Gumball had been staring in the mirror for several minutes now, examining his body from various angles, all ending with a hefty sigh. The prince had gained quite a bit of weight, something he had picked up on after a prolonged glance at the reflection of his plump rear and soft, bloated tummy that was beginning to hang. Flabby man-boobs stretched the upper portion of his regal pink vest.

"I didn't eat that much at the royal feast, did I?" he asked herself, grabbing his belly, trying to convince himself that it wasn't that soft.

"I suppose I'll just have to deal with increased candy biomass for now," he said. It then occurred to him that he wouldn't be making a whole lot of public appearances, as he wouldn't want his close friends to see him in his corpulent state. So, he decided that he would stay in his castle for a while, and only talk to Butterscotch Butler, who he knew was very good at keeping secrets. Perhaps he could take this time to focus on baking, and revise his political strategies from the safety of his kitchen.

"Uh, hey, PG, are you there?" said a familiar voice from beyond the door to her room, belonging to Marshall Lee, his longtime...friend. "Bunk" he muttered to herself, having totally forgotten that he had invited Marshall Lee over for tea and a chat today.

The prince went through a variety of ways to escape this situation in his head. One of them being leaping out of his window, using her fat to cushion the fall, and then running away to start a new identity somewhere else. But no, she had a duty to her kingdom, and that duty was more important than having Marshall Lee call him a fatass for the next several months, years, or perhaps centuries. "Just a moment," he said, making an attempt to suck in his gut, before surrendering any attempt at damage control entirely. He opened the door with a sigh, putting his pudgy body on display for Marshall Lee to see.

"Hi, Marshall," the prince said, trying to keep his regal composure as his cheeks flushed with increasingly dark shades of pink. 

"Oh, hey," Marshall Lee replied, smirking, eyes darting up and down, taking in the prince's new, pudgy body. "Look like someone had some fun at the royal feast."

Gumball clutched his stomach defensively. "You would have overeaten too if you had been there."

Marshall shrugged. "I guess, if they had red stuff there. What, do you expect me to make fun of you? Who do you think I am?"

"I think you're Marshall Lee Abadeer, King of the Vampires and habitual jackass," the prince said, placing his hands on his wide hips.

"What, are you embarrassed about gaining weight or something?" Marshall Lee asked. "I assumed you couldn't feel shame. Or any emotions, for that matter."

"Very funny," he said, still blushing. "And, well, yes, you could say I'm slightly embarrassed" 

Marshall Lee chuckled. "Is that why you haven't been out all day? The Candy People have been freaking out about it, asking where you were." 

Bubblegum sighed. "Well, yeah. And even when I'm inside, I feel pretty ashamed of myself," he said with a blush.

"I have an idea," Marshall said, smiling. "Maybe I could help you feel a little less embarrassed about gaining weight."

"What's your idea?" PG asked, ready to accept anything at this point. 

"Well, how about I shapeshift myself a big belly so you won't stand out as much?" Marshall asked.

"You'd really do that?" he asked.

Marshallshrugged. "Yeah, of course I would. You're my friend and stuff."

PG nodded. "Alright, do it."

"Alright" Marshall said, taking a deep breath. As he exhaled, the prince could see the vampire king's gut swell rapidly, his lithe, athletic figure gradually growing more and more tubby. Most of his weight was focused around his belly, as PG's was. His flat tummy and abs were long gone, replaced with a muffin top that stretched the buttons of his flannel shirt until they were dangerously close to flying off. His belly sagged under its own weight, descending lower and lower all the way to his knees. With a little more fat added to his rear, and a pair of saggy moobs, the pale vampire was just as fat as the prince. In fact he was fatter than him!

"I decided to go a little bigger than you, so you'll look smaller by comparison. And, you know, I like to be better than you at everything," Marshall said, sticking out his forked tongue.

The prince stared at Marshall, stunned by the swiftness of his transformation and strangely enraptured by the vampire's new figure.

"Like what you see?" Marshall said teasingly, pushing out his gut teasingly with an exaggeratedly sultry look on his face.

"Actually, yes," The prince said, suddenly pressing his own flabby gut up against Marshall's. The two boy's's soft bloated bellies jiggled as they pressed together. They both blushed simultaneously, then leaned in to kiss one another. Marshall's pitch-black vampire lips pressed against the prince's own plump, pink, and candy-flavored ones.

Marshall Lee pulled away. "So, you like me all nice and plump like this?" he said, grinning.

The prince blushed. "Well, uh, yes, I suppose I do."

"Would you like it if I was, you know, bigger?" he asked.

"I think I'd like that," the prince replied.

Marshall Lee nodded, and took in a deep breath. With concentration, his stomach swelled, his man-boobs expanding to spill out on top of his mighty gut. His rear continued to expand as well, the cellulite-covered grey orbs ripping clean through the rear of his jeans. But he didn't stop there. His vast stomach continued to grow, getting larger, and gaining more and more folds. His shirt could no longer contain it, and a trio of buttons went flying across the room. Marshall's gut surged out from his top He now dwarfed the large prince, looking as though he weighed in excess of a thousand pounds. Finally, his stomach was huge enough that it hit the floor, landing on the ground with a hearty thud. 

"Perfect" the prince said, gently nudging Marshall towards his bed. Marshall took the hint, laying down on his back, his fat gut jutting out several feet into the air. Prince Gumball yawned, and rested his head on Marshall Lee's mighty gut. He could hear the gentle churning of his gut. It was soothing, and slowly lulled the prince to sleep. "Now I won't be so self conscious, assuming that you stay at this size until I manage to burn this fat off."

Marshall sighed. "Sure, I'll do that," he said with surprising sincerity. "Anything for you, my prince."

The prince and the king both yawned, and then drifted off to sleep.


End file.
